


Say Good-bye

by TigerLily



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint mourns for Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Good-bye

**Author's Note:**

> written for the comment_fic topic tearful good-byes

Clint stood in the detention area on the helicarrier and stared at the smear of dried blood on the wall. It was where Phil Coulson died trying to stop Loki from escaping SHEILD custody.

A quiet sob broke through Clint’s fragile control, and before he knew it he had sunk to his knees with his arms wrapped tightly around his middle as tears spilled unchecked down his cheeks.

Phil had been his handler, his friend and his lover.

Now, he was gone and Clint’s biggest regret would be that he never got a chance to say good-bye.


End file.
